


Short Stories About Great Characters

by Wynett



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Creative Warmups, Thought Other People Might Enjoy my Rough Free Writing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynett/pseuds/Wynett
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is an ongoing work of short stories about the Hermits and their various adventures. I am new to fiction (but not new to writing or Hermitcraft) so do bear with me. I do have a much more cohesive book in the works if you keep an eye out for that :)

I use these stories as free-writing warmups, so each one is loosely based on a real moment that happened in either an official Hermitcraft episode or another video. In case anybody wants to hazard a guess at which ones, each video is given in the notes at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!


	2. A Few Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which X is blinsided by a piglin while working on his nether base.

Xisuma wiped a few beads of Nether-induced sweat from the underside of his helmet as he leaned back against the blackstone column, craning his neck to train a critical eye on the pillager flags that now ominously framed his wall of piglin prisoners. The damn things still weren’t hanging straight. He sighed and closed his eyes against mental fatigue turned physical…was it even worth fixing? Probably not.

He did it anyway, gritting his teeth as he pushed off the column and clambered back up the scaffolding to tug some more at the stubborn fabric. After a few more minutes of fiddling he decided he was satisfied. The banners were beginning to slip through his exhausted fingers, and his attention span was beginning to waver with the need to take a break. His brow furrowed in frustration. Why must bodies have limits? Standing on solid ground once more, he tugged out the bottom segment of his scaffolding tower and waited for it to collapse neatly into a pile at his feet.

It didn’t. Inconveniently, scaffolding towers that are not built vertically have a tendency to _not_ fall into one single spot.

Xisuma made this revelation approximately one half-second too late, sprinting across the trading hall in a wild attempt to catch all of the flammable pieces of bamboo before they made contact with any stray fires still scattered around the unfinished base. Almost got it… _Almost_ got it…

Before he knew what was happening, he was sprawled facedown on the polished blackstone floor, completely winded just as the last block of scaffolding popped into his inventory.

 _Graceful, X. Very graceful_. He rolled onto his back and lay still for a moment, catching his breath and casting an eye over the floor for anything that could have caused him to take such an unwitting spill, focusing on the set of levers that controlled each of the piglin-bartering gates on the opposite wall. One of them was not like the others…

 _Oh, no. Nononono!_ X scrambled for the offending lever, crawling more so than running, and slammed it back into the “off” position before fully getting to his feet and swaying as he did so. _Yeah, definitely time for a break_. And so, without glancing back at his unfinished project, he headed for the portal.

And the sharp edge of a golden sword slammed into his right arm.

X barely had time to react, struggling to tug his own sword out of its scabbard with his non-dominant hand as the escaped piglin raised its weapon for another swing. Another hit, then a third came down on his fighting side before he managed to fumble his own weapon into any sort of ready position, but adrenaline kept the pain at bay while he twisted around to face his attacker and used the momentum to slice deadly netherite across the piglin’s mostly unprotected torso. It squealed in pain as it was immediately set alight and knocked backward by the enchanted weapon, and X saw just enough time to launch himself into the portal and roll unceremoniously out the other side, onto the floor of his Overworld base.

Xisuma lay on the floor, panting, for several long seconds while he caught his breath and mentally assessed his injuries. Just being out of the Nether was beginning to clear the fatigue and brain fog, although if he was being honest only a good nap was going to bring his mental capacity back up to its normal levels. His right arm felt like it was on fire, the deep slashes through his bicep and shoulder muscles were obviously going to need an immediate cleaning from the dust and soot and god-knows-what-else was on the disgusting pig’s sword. But all in all, he felt that encounter could have gone quite a bit worse.

Slowly and gingerly, X picked himself up off the floor and began rifling through shulker boxes for a bucket of water and some basic medical supplies. The escaped piglin problem was going to have to wait.

On the other side of the portal, an overly gleeful piglin wandered off the edge of the unfinished nether base and straight into the inviting lake of lava far below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermitcraft VII 935


End file.
